A Blue Bird
by pippin19
Summary: Response to Another Author's Another Lovely Contest Challenge #5.


**A lot of people have said this story was rushed, so I made it longer. If I feel up to it, I might make up another way that Ian proposes, but this is it for now.**

**Challenge #5  
Forever and Always**

INFO: Amy and Ian are happy… most of the time. Now it's time to secure this… with a ring. ;)

NEEDED:  
- An engagement ring, of course!  
- Amy being difficult as Ian proposes, leading up to him messing it up a bit.  
- Description of the wedding, but not a lot. Maybe just the vow parts or something, but I don't need the whole case.  
- An original proposal. Not ordinary, but original…  
- A pretty bird… A pretty blue bird.  
- Grape juice! Yum!

NO-NOs:  
- No looking at stars, the moon, clouds, or anything in the sky.  
- No use of the word "twinkling".  
- No children. This is BEFORE all that drama occurs.  
- No use of the color white either… I don't have anything against it, but still…  
- No going overly into detail about the wedding.  
- No dinners! HE CAN'T PROPOSE AT DINNER OR WITH CHAMPAGE! For example, slipping the ring into a glass of champagne… yeah, that's a big no-no.

*-*-*

"It's perfect!" Ian said as he admired the ring he just bought while twirling it in his fingers. It was simple, a single piece of jade inlaid in a band of white gold, but beautiful, and Amy would love it. Ian walked home to his apartment trying to come up with the perfect proposal. When he walked down the hall, he saw a bouquet of roses lying by the door of one of his neighbors, and this gave him an idea. He unlocked his door and starting making the arrangements for the perfect engagement, one that was sure to make Amy say yes.

*-*-*

Amy sat back in her armchair drinking a glass of her favorite grape juice, when she heard the doorbell ring. _Who could that be?_ She thought to herself. Her next date with Ian wasn't until tomorrow, and it wasn't like him to change plans without telling her. She got up from her chair and opened the door. She was surprised to see a deliveryman.

"I think you have the wrong address. I didn't order anything." Amy was about to close the door when she noticed what he was holding; a bouquet of beautiful tulips, pansies, and a single yellow rose in the middle. She reached out, took the bouquet, thanked the deliveryman, and closed the door. As she hurried to the kitchen to put the vase in water, she noticed the yellow rose in the center had something wrapped around it. She carefully pulled the rose out of the center and unfolded the piece of paper.

'_Amy, will you marry me?'_

As Amy read the note, she could hear Ian's voice in her head saying it as she read it.

"Where's the ring?" Amy said aloud, surprising herself, since she thought she had said it in her head.

"Right here," Amy turned around just as she felt Ian wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"But, how did you get in?"

"Your porch was open," Ian muttered as their lips touched again. "Shall we call Daniel and give him the good news."

"We could, but I have to say no. Ian, you know I love you more than anything in the world but I'm not ready for marriage just yet," As Amy said this she could see the disappointment come across Ian's face. "I'm so sorry," Amy leaned in and kissed him once more before he left.

*-*-*

As Ian sulked to his car he fumbled with the ring in his hands. He couldn't believe she had said no. That night he could hardly sleep, his thoughts were filled with Amy. He finally drifted off, by thinking of all the other ways he could get the girl of his dreams to marry him.

*-*-*

Ding-Dong, Amy heard Ian ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" Amy ran to the door as she finished putting her earrings on. She looked down to make sure she had her jade necklace and her handbag. She opened the door, and Ian took her hand. She kissed him and pulled him into the car next to him.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Ian put his arms around her and held her for the rest of the trip. "We're here!" He helped her out of the car and watched as she stared at the grand entrance to the park they were now standing in front of.

"Ian, i-i-it's beautiful!" She stuttered as they walked into the park.

"Tonight it's just you and me, taking a long stroll in the park." As they walk Ian watches Amy as she marvels at all of the beautiful flowers. He still couldn't understand how the littlest things in life could put Amy in that trance, this is how he knew she would love that ring. They walked until they came to a bench in front of a fountain and they sat down. Ian leaned to the side of the bench and picked a flower from the bush. He handed it to Amy, just as it started to softly rain.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy squealed as she tried to cover her hair with her arms. Ian took off his jacket and raised it above their heads and they started to walk back to the car. "Ian, wait!" Amy came a halt and Ian looked around, trying to figure out why Amy had stopped, of course he knew why, but he looked around so she wouldn't suspect anything. Then he saw it, a blue bird hobbling in the rain. She stooped down and picked up the bird, to shelter it from the rain. "It's holding something!" She carefully took the rolled up piece of paper from the bird's leg and saw there was a ring hung on its leg under the paper. She unrolled the paper and read it aloud: _Amy, I love you more than anything in the world, will you marry me?_ She looked up and saw Ian kneeling on the ground holding the ring in his hand.

"Well, will you?" Ian asked. Amy sunk back onto the bench, crying her eyes out.

"Yes!" she said and she wrapped her arms around Ian's neck and kissed him in the rain.

*-*-*

Amy was crying her eyes out as she was being led down the aisle by Dan. Since her dad was dead, both she and Ian thought that the best person to give her away was her brother. When she got up to the altar, she was crying so hard that she didn't even hear when it was her time to say "I Do." Ian lifted her veil, cupped her face in his hands and gave her the best kiss he had ever given her, then they ran off into the sunset hand in hand about to start their lives together.


End file.
